


Beté Noire No More

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Lust, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Gibbs act out their feelings for one another after Ari comes into Autopsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beté Noire No More

"Gibbs, I should have-" Kate starts to say as she stands next to him in the E.R.

"No, Kate. You did good. You did what you had to do to keep Ducky and Gerald alive." Gibbs tells her concern coating his voice.

"Special Agent Gibbs, you're free to go." The doctor tells him.

Gibbs jumps up and walks out the door with Kate rushing after him.

"I'm driving." She announces as she snatches the keys from his front pocket.

When Gibbs felt Kate's hand in his pants, he wanted to let go and attack her lips with his own.

Caitlin Todd wasn't like any other woman Agent Gibbs had ever met. She's intelligent, witty, loyal, compassionate, beautiful, and a damn good agent.

Special Agent Gibbs wasn't Kate's usual type, but there was just something about him that turned her on. She couldn't tell if it was his loyalty, protectiveness of his team, that alpha attitude of his, or maybe it was his silver hair.

Gibbs insisted on starting a search for the terrorist on that stupid computer of his.

"Gibbs, I will stay here until you leave. I AM driving you home." Kate informed him.

"Damn it!" Gibbs exclaimed after hearing her voice. Her demanding tone was so sexy.

Gibbs stood up and grabbed her. There lips met and it was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had.

"Wow." Kate gasped.

"How about that ride home now?" Gibbs asked in his sexy husky voice.

"Sure thing."

Kate drove unusually fast to Gibbs' place. The moment they were at his front step, they were practically pulling each others clothes off. Kate started nibbling on his neck and moved her hand down to his hard member. Gibbs groaned and in return he started playing with her nipple.

"MMM GIBBS." She moaned.

"You like that Katie?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm not planning on finishing anytime soon. I want to explore every inch of you."

He pinched her hard nipple as he laid on top of her. Kate started feeling his chest and moved her hands down until she was rubbing his cock.

"Mmm you're hard. Do you need something?"

"You."

"What part of me?" Kate asked seductively.

"Your pussy."

"I didn't know you talked dirty, Gibbs. If you keep talking like that I might not let you leave this bed. Do you know how wet you just made me?"

Gibbs slides a finger in between her slits and Kate moans.

"MMM OH GIBBS! I NEED YOU IN ME NOW!"

Kate's warm walls are are hugging his cock.

"Mmm you're tight." He says as he thrusts into her warm pussy.

"Harder, Gibbs! Harder!"

He thrusts harder and changes the angle in her until he hits her g-spot.

"OOOH GIBBS!" She screams.

Kate had only ever had sex with two different men before today and neither had ever gotten to her g-spot. She had never felt something so amazing before nor, had she ever been a screamer.

Gibbs swore he couldn't get any harder than he already was, but Kate's screaming turned him on.

Gibbs sucks her nipple and continues to thrust into her harder each time.

"I'm so close,Gibbs!" Kate gasps as her nails claw into his back and they both moan.

Gibbs smiles and flicks her nipple and thrusts into her harder than before.

Kate arcs back and starts shaking. Her pussy is pulsing like it never had before. She finally collapses from the intense orgasm she had just experienced.

"That was incredible." Kate pants out.

"And incredibly hot"

"Now it's my turn to explore you, Gunny.I'm going to make you cum like you've never have before." Kate licks her lips.

"Really now, Katie?"

"Yes. Stand up against the wall, Gunny." Kate demands.

"The way you order me around is extremely sexy, Katie."

Gibbs stands up and Kate pushes him against the wall and attacks his lips. She nips his neck until she finds his sensitive spot.

"Mmm right there Kate. Oh yes." Gibbs moans as Kate brushes her lips over his sensitive spot.

Kate feels his ripped chest and runs her fingers across his newly injured shoulder. She gently kisses the wound before she runs her fingers across all his other scars. Kate plants a hand on his ass and nips down his muscular chest. He moans as her lips brush against his cock.

"Getting hard, gunny?"

"Damn right Katie."

Then she does something he's not expecting- his whole cock is in her mouth. She sucks hard on him and listens to his moans.

"god Kate yes. Don't stop."

Kate releases some of his cock so she can focus on the head of his penis. She runs her tongue around it and Gibbs moans louder than he had before. She decides to tease him by letting his cock out of her mouth and starts running her tongue up and down his hard cock occasionally letting her teeth brush against him too..

"Kaaateee." He moans.

"You want my mouth back on your cock?"

"Yes."

"Wait one minute." Kate tells him before she takes his sac into her mouth and sucks for a minute before switching back to his cock and using her hands to play with his balls.

"I'm gonna cum Kate!"

She sucks harder and the sudden rush of his hot seed runs into her mouth and she swallows it. She squeezes his balls and licks all the seed off his cock.

"Damn Kate!" He gaps before his orgasm takes him over.

By this point they are both laying side by side in bed panting.

"You are amazing." Gibbs whispers into her ear.

"Most incredible sex I've ever had."

Gibbs pulls Kate closer and she lays her head on his chest, careful not to get to close to his injured shoulder. Kate closes her eyes and before long she's sound asleep. He smiles, he's one lucky bastard to have such a beautiful woman in his arms.

Kate groans as the sunlight blinds her eyes. There's a scent of bacon, eggs, and coffee. Kate gets up and grabs one of Gibbs t-shirts.

"Morning."

Gibbs hands her a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs.

"I don't drink mine-"

"I know milk and sugar." Gibbs tells her as he stares at her. She looks so sexy in his shirt.

"Like what you see," Kate teases before shoving a forkful of eggs in her mouth. She smirks as Gibbs continues looking her up and down, "Breakfeast isn't half bad."

"You're still here." Gibbs states matter of factually.

"Of course. I'm not some one night stand. Am I?"

"Nope."

"Good. Because if I was one, you wouldn't be getting any more of last night."

"You know I've been wanting to do that since the evening we met. You could never be just a one night stand. Kate, I'm in love with you and I don't want this to be just sex."

"I love you, Gibbs. What about rule 12?"

"To hell with rule number 12 and technically I'm not just another agent, I'm your boss."

Kate smiles and kisses him intensely.

"So, what are we exactly?" Kate asks as she gaps for air.

"You're my girlfriend." Gibbs tells her before they kiss again. His hand moves down to her butt and smirks, "No panties Agent Todd?"

"They get in the way."

"Bedroom," Gibbs orders as he picks her up bridal style, "Katie, I want to make love you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kate asks as she begins removing his pants.

"You're so beautiful." He tells her as he stares at her naked body.

"And you are so damn sexy…and getting hard down there are we,Jethro?" She purrs.

"Damn it sounds so sexy when you say my name. Say it again Katie."

"Jethro, you're the only person who can call me Katie."

"That is because you're mine and I need to claim you…" Kate feels his teeth on her neck.

Gibbs looks down at Kate admiring her body. He starts tracing circles on her breasts as they kiss, Kate allowing his tongue dominance. Their lips locked together only breaking apart for air before they are together again.

Kate moves her hands to feel his muscular body. She traces circles on his chest.

"I want to make love to you." Gibbs tells her as their lips break apart and he slides his hands down to her waist.

"Make love to me, Jethro. I can't wait any longer." Kate begs as she feels herself getting wetter and wetter.

Gibbs' cock plunged into her pussy without any warning. She moaned. He thrusts deep into her.

"Yesss! I love the feel of your large dick in me."

"Me too."

Gibbs brushes his fingers against her face before pulling her into a deep kiss. They just look at each other reading each others eyes. They both read love in each others eyes. They were in perfect sync as they made love to one another.

After a few orgasms, they lie side by side.

"I love you." Gibbs tells her.

"I love you too." She responds.


End file.
